


Stars In Your Eyes, Hope In My Heart

by chantiddyluvr (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, I don't feel like tagging so I'll just leave this here, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, angst if you squint, owo, there's barely any, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/chantiddyluvr
Summary: Woojin finds a new kind of love, one where he felt like he could fly into the clouds, swim in the deepest oceans and climb the tallest mountains, if only for Chan. For Chan, Woojin would do anything, but he could only admire from afar, admire the stars in Chan's eyes, feel the great swelling of hope in his heart, the hope from Chan, Chan, Chan, Chan. All Chan.or - Woojin got a kiss, a boyfriend and a broken resolve, but also a finally full heart.Read:Woojin is w h i p p e d for Chan, and he finally gets the kiss that he wants from him.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Kim Woojin, Bang Chan/Kim Woojin
Kudos: 16





	Stars In Your Eyes, Hope In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> New Fic!  
> I put off a half angsty, half-finished Minsung fic for this, but I don't really feel like writing angst right now, so have this instead for now. (It's crappy, but, y'know, it's better than nothing)  
> comments and kudos appreciated!!!111!!!111!!!!!!1!!  
> Ignore the heap of metaphors and m-dashes I used, I was just trying to channel whipped energy into it...  
> Requests now open! see endnote for details!

It -- it wasn't normal, was it? It couldn't be normal to want to both hold a person, shower them in cuddles and kisses, to hold them forever and to do... _things_ to them, was it? It couldn't be normal. Or, at least, it wasn't very normal for Woojin. Yeah, he's had crushes before, but they were never like this. Before, it was just a simple interest, paying more attention to the person, occasionally staring at them for more than was needed, but it had never been like, like, like _this._

Now, with, with, with...him, it was different -- now, every time he smiled, every time he laughed, Woojin felt a pang in his heart, knowing that he would never get to keep those beautiful smiles, those cute little giggles for himself. Now, Woojin watched every time his eyes shined, smiled every time he did something cute, cooing on the inside. 

There -- there were times were Woojin almost couldn't resist, when his resolve almost broke, when he almost tried to kiss him, stopping himself just in time. He thought about it every day though, thought about how soft plush lips would be, how they would feel wrapped around... Woojin couldn't finish that thought, he would hate himself if he did. 

His infatuation was clear, already having talked to three other members who had noticed about it, Jisung seemingly the only one who hadn't noticed it. Those three members, they told him, they described to him how Woojin looked at him, looked at him like he was the most beautiful thing in the world, like Woojin was but a fish seeing a sky full of stars for the first time. They said that when Woojin looked at him, it looked like Woojin had lived a life of darkness and that he had finally found the light, it looked as if Woojin had finally found his happiness, found his hope in a drab world.

According to Woojin, however, when he looked at him, he felt all this, all this and more. It was a new kind of love, one where he felt like he could fly into the clouds, swim in the deepest oceans and climb the tallest mountains, if only for Chan. For Chan, Woojin would do anything, but he could only admire from afar, admire the stars in Chan's eyes, feel the great swelling of hope in his heart, the hope from Chan, Chan, Chan, Chan. All Chan. 

Because, with Chan, Woojin finally felt at ease, finally safe. 

Finally felt like he had a home. 

With Chan, with Chan, Woojin finally felt that all would be ok. 

Suddenly, Wojin's train of thought was interrupted as a remix chan did of "Don't Leave Me" began to play in his earbuds and Woojin felt a weight on the other side of the bed that he and Chan shared. He heard someone sniffling, and realized with a start that it was Chan crying. Woojin turned, and nearly leaped up when he realized how close their faces were. When he carefully looked, however, and saw Chan's fluffy hair, beautiful face covered with tears and how he was wearing one of W o o j i n's sweaters, oversized for him, all he wanted to do was hold and cuddle him for eternity. He felt Chan's arms wrapping around him, clinging to him, face buried in his chest. When he raised his face, however, after Woojin had said a few words of comfort, his eyes and his cheeks were both red. 

_This time,_ Woojin thought, _this time I'll give myself a little leeway, let my resolve break a little. Just a little._

He left a kiss, a simple brush on the top of Chan's forehead, and heard Chan murmur something incomprehensible into his chest. 

"Channie, what did you say?"

"You missed."

Before Woojin could react, before he could process what Chan had said, he felt lips, lips on his own, soft lips that he had imagined countless times against his own. But really, nothing in his imagination to come close to this, close to the reality of Chan, CHan actually kissing him. 

When they separated, there was a moment of understanding, a moment of love, and, this time, Chan fit perfectly in Woojin's warm embrace, both with stars in their eyes and hope in their hearts. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok,,,,, so requests can be:  
> email - voovthenoode@gmail.com  
> insta - a_hecking_noodle (pfp Yurio, and it's private acc)  
> I might not respond quickly, and my updating schedule is whenever I feel like writing a fic, so IDK, u might have to wait...  
> (I'll do BTS, Stray Kids, TXT, Yuri on Ice, maybe Voltron (VLD version) or NCT depending on the ship/plot, no smut but fluff, angst and crack are all ok)  
> :))))  
> bye, thx for reading!


End file.
